Hermione's Valentine
by SlytherinVeelaFleur
Summary: OneShot "Draco could see her cheeks turning pink as she looked away from him. He then noticed her big brown eyes that were filled with such longing. He knew what she wanted, and until know he didn’t know that he wanted the exact same thing...."ReadReview


A/N: I dunno what happened. I was just sitting in my room (supposed to be studying...)and this idea magically came to me. I love Draco/Hermione and this is my first time writing a fanfic with them so I hope it's ok. It's so hard writing this while trying to keep Draco in character but at the same time softening him up. Well enough of my ranting please read it and let me know what you think!

Oh and of course characters and Harry Potter world belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Hermione sighed deeply and looked around her. Still, she was the only one in the library. 

"_Well of course you're the only one here! It's Valentine's Day for Merlin's sake!"_ she thought to herself.

She shuffled her papers around trying to do something to get her mind off this special day. Every year when Valentines came around there never was anyone special for Hermione. It always seemed like everyone else had a special someone for this particular day. Harry had Ginny, and Hermione swore she heard Ron talking about someone….perhaps it was Lavender.

Hermione always thought that one day Ron would be her Valentine. That thought seemed to have diminished over the years. She thought she liked Ron, but the truth was he was only a friend.

Now all Hermione could do was just think of this day as any normal day. As long as she didn't look at the decorations everywhere in the castle, or notice the special pastries, or come into contact with anyone, she would be fine.

"What's so special about Valentine's Day any way?" she mumbled to herself.

"Now that Granger, is the first time I agree with you on something," said a voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione whirled around in her chair facing a pair of piercing grey-blue eyes.

"What do you want_ Malfoy?_" she spat venomously.

Draco quirked an eyebrow in humor and walked closer replying, " I said I agree with you Mudblood. This bloody holiday is pointless."

"Shouldn't you be with your dim witted girlfriend Pansy?" Hermione asked very annoyed.

"Oh shut up Granger, I don't see you with anyone; and she's not my girlfriend."

"Just piss off Malfoy," Hermione mumbled as she went back to her studies.

Thinking Malfoy would be gone she looked up only to find him still standing there.

"What do you bloody want?" she yelled at him.

"Granger your already dirty enough without cursing," Malfoy accused while sitting down next to Hermione.

"Where's your boyfriend Weasel?" Draco asked before Hermione could retort.

"He's not my boyfriend Ferret," she replied not glancing up from her paper.

"Ah, so he's off with some other girl than," Draco said arrogantly.

"Yes, I suppose so."

Draco knew he was upsetting her. He knew he was hurting her. What he did not know was why he was even here. Sure he wanted to get away from everyone on this stupid holiday, but why was he here. More importantly why was he here with _Granger?_

"So no Valentine this year Granger?"

"Nope and looks like you don't either, so you can't talk," she answered hotly

Draco shut his mouth immediately before hearing Hermione say, "This holiday is stupid anyway. All you do is spend the day around pink things, eat candy, and send mushy cards."

"Don't remind me about those cards. I get one from practically every Slytherin girl plus more from the others houses," Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione let out a small laugh before replying, "You really are a pompous git aren't you Malfoy?"

Draco smirked replying, "Yes I am."

Hermione looked back down and whispered, " It would be nice though."

Draco looked at her, confusion apparent on his white flawless face.

"What would be nice Granger?"

Hermione looked up with saddened eyes, "To feel that way about someone. To have someone you really care about. To have a…valentine"

Draco could see her cheeks turning pink as she looked away from him. He then noticed her big brown eyes that were filled with such longing. He knew what she wanted, and until know he didn't know that he wanted the exact same thing.

"I guess it would be nice."

"_Wait! What am I saying? I'm talking about mushy things, and with the mudblood no less! I've gone bloody mad."_

Hermione's laugh then broke Draco out of his thoughts.

"What?" Draco asked defensively.

Hermione smiled brightly at him, " I just never thought I would be talking about this type of thing with _you._"

Draco smiled slightly nodding his head in agreement. He then became slightly serious when he replied, " I do have a heart you know."

Hermione felt a rush of emotion come over her. She put her small hand on top of his larger one and looked at him sweetly.

"You should show it once in a while."

Draco looked taken back by the kind gesture and ripped his hand back as if it had been burned.

"I'm a Malfoy, I'm not supposed to."

Hermione shrugged before adding softly, "It's your heart, it's your choice."

Draco stared intently at the girl in front of him. This was Hermione Granger, yet he was having a heart to heart conversation with her. How could she still be talking to him after all the pain he had put her though all the years? And how could he be talking to her? She was still the same bossy, know-it-all mudblood he hated. Yet, why did he have the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss her? Her lips were so full and pink practically begging to be kissed. Her brown eyes shone with compassion and her brown chestnut hair glistened in the sunlight from the window. Draco Malfoy never knew Hermione Granger could look so beautiful.

Draco leaned forward and gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Malfoy…what are...you-" Hermione stammered.

"Oh, shut up Granger," Draco interrupted before pressing his lips lightly against hers. He grazed her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and was surprised when Hermione granted him access to her mouth. He kissed her deeply as he then felt her hand run through his blond hair. Reluctantly Draco broke the kiss and leaned back a little, his hand still on her face.

"What was that?" Hermione asked hazily.

Draco gently traced his thumb over her slightly swollen lips.

"_How can one kiss with Granger make me feel like that? I never felt that way with Pansy."_

"A kiss," he whispered softly.

"What for?" she asked simply.

"Because this year Granger, you're my Valentine."

Draco then gave her a light feathery kiss on the lips and walked out of the library without a second glance back.

Stunned, Hermione touched her lips and smiled slightly. She could not express the sensation that happened to her when Draco had kissed her. Of all people she would not have expected Draco Malfoy to kiss her or make her feel like _that. _Right now Hermione couldn't think of him as the evil Draco Malfoy she had always known. Right now she just thought of him as, her Valentine.


End file.
